


Remembering Those Last Moments

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [6]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: She will have to come to terms with it sooner or later.





	Remembering Those Last Moments

They keep her up at night.

She laid there on the bed, spread eagle, staring up at the ceiling, tears streaking on her face. It's been months and they still have yet to find the twins. Josh has given up a long time ago, had shut everybody out even Chris, but Sam just couldn't. Not yet, not when her lips still tingled from that kiss all those months ago; not when her mind repeated the memory like a broken record; not when her body still ached for Beth. 

They had to be out there somewhere, trying to find their way back home. The police just weren't looking hard enough, Beth and Hannah were alive and fighting for their life. Sam just knew, just had to believe or she would surely break down. The world couldn't,  _couldn't_ be so cruel to take her best friend  _and_ girlfriend during the night.

_"Sammie just seeing you there and getting to touch you was maddening," Beth whispered._

_Her hand had found Sam's in the dark and she gently pulled her closer. Sam was breathless as she leaned forward, their lips inches apart. She gently placed a kiss on her lips, and another, and another until it deepened. Beth nipped at her lower lip and a thrill went through Sam as she broke the kiss and stared into Beth's brown eyes._

_"First thing tomorrow when everybody is sober," Sam said._

_She couldn't wait another minute to tell their friends. It was only a matter of time before Hannah blurted out that they were dating._

_"Can't wait to see Josh's face when he realizes that he doesn't have a chance with you."_

_Sam chuckled with Beth but pushed her away playfully. "Be nice to him."_

_Beth hummed and took both of Sam's hands into her own before she leaned in again and kissed her. Sam let go of one of Beth's hands and ran a hand through Beth's hair pulling her closer as Beth's free hand goes under her shirt and trails up. . ._

And Hannah was running out of the cabin and Beth pulled away and went after her twin, never to be seen again. 

Sam blinked once and the tears spilled onto her cheeks and a sob caught in her throat. Her heart ached as she threw an arm over her face.

They had to be out there.

They just had to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request please ask on tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
